


Slay

by tobifreakazoid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Death Magic, Threats of Violence, happened, this, welp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:44:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobifreakazoid/pseuds/tobifreakazoid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i was thinking of turning this into a series, but im kinda stuck in that space where the words seem to hate you as you try to write. so, this is the first brainfart to this possibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slay

“Step away you idiots. This is the last warning you’ll ever get.”

The group of thugs in front of her stopped their advances, sizing her up. Then they let out loud guffaws. And why shouldn’t they? The lass standing before them was bleeding from a cut on her arm. She was weak and hurt and cold. She wasn’t scrawny, she was tall, in fact, with broad shoulders that suggested she was a swimmer. But a girl, none the less. And these men were hungry for flesh.  
She glared at them, her eyes fierce despite her injury. Beautiful eyes, the leader of the gang noted. Eyes that would shut tight with pain as he penetrated her. Eyes that would sag lifeless in a few short moments if she didn’t comply with what they want. He signalled two of his men. “ Bryce, Jack, hold ‘er for me, will ya? This lass needs a lesson in obedience, and I now just what to do.” Bryce and Jack grinned maliciously, moving closer to the girl against the wall of the alley. Bryce cracked his knuckles.  
…and dropped dead.

“ I told you, didn’t I? Now back the fuck away or end up like that bastard.”

What the hell happened? Jack retreated a few steps, clearly spooked. What did that girl do? Jack didn’t see anything happen, except the way Bryce’s body collapsing. He turned to his leader, Glasgow for what to do next, but even he stood still, eyes trained on Bryce’s body.

“ what did you do to my brother, you bitch?!” Dam, Bryce’s brother whipped out his gun, and pointed it at the girl, fingers trembling on the trigger, ready to shoot. The girl cradled her torn limb tighter and shrugged fearlessly. “ he’s dead, numbskull. Or isn’t that obvious enough? Need another demo?”

As soon as the words left her lips, someone let out a bloodcurdling scream. The thugs turned to face the noise, only to be greeted by the sight of Finn lying on the dust ridden ground, writhing and shrieking as he tore his eyeballs out.  
It was too much for Dam. The blood spewing from his friend’s eyes, the screams, his dead brother. And the girl that seemed to be the culprit of it all. He let his bullet loose, only to find it…was it turning around?  
That was his last thought before the bullet, meant for his target, lodged itself somewhere in the folds of his brain.  
The rest of the men brought out their weapons. Guns, knives, needles. Everything they had on them. That’s the thing with thugs, she thought as she concentrated on her breathing. They were stupid, their fight or flight systems had gone haywire. In a situation where, say, a person could end the very lives of people just by looking at them, the thugs should’ve run rather that stand their ground. It was stupid and futile. It was pathetic.   
She adjusted her arm, the cut no longer bleeding like a pig. She was thankful for that at least. 

“ now,” she spoke, addressing the thugs in front of her, “ before you start trying, futilely, I might add, coming at me, I would like to remind you to strap yourselves with care, as hell is a long, long ride down. Have fun, now.”

They dropped dead at her feet, pieces of meat devoid of souls. The once wounded girl licked her lips, enjoying the taste of their animas. Delicious, delicious, delicious. The corrupt were always the most delicious, save for the souls of the truly sinless. Ash Drache, Devourer of Souls walked off into the night, humming a tuneless melody to herself as she made her way.


End file.
